In related art, it may be necessary to arrange an organic layer in an array substrate, and a capacitance may be reduced due to a large thickness of the organic layer. For example, the organic layer may be arranged between a source-drain metal layer and a transparent conductive layer, so as to reduce a capacitance between the source-drain metal layer and the transparent conductive layer. After the array substrate with the above structure and an opposite substrate are aligned to form a display panel, a pressure cooker test (PCT) is usually carried out at a temperature of 120° C., a humidity of 100% and 2 atmospheres. As a result, the organic layer may generate cracks during the PCT because the organic layer may expand under high temperature, and thus a passivation layer arranged above the organic layer may also generate cracks due to a force caused by expansion of the organic layer. As a result, moisture generated during the PCT may enter a display region of the display panel through the cracks, such that bubbles are generated and a display quality is adversely affected.